The one who cares, The one who dares
by Sdream
Summary: isn't it wonderful to fall in love with a person who cares for you and understand you? well, normally. It could create some problem, though, if this person happens to be your favorite Werewolf prefessor! Dare Hermione take the chance?


HOHOHO. so. This is a Remus/Hermione. to tell the truth. I first start out to write a Sirius/ Hermione, but in the middle I realize that this is more Remus/ Hermione. (Perhaps a Sirius/Hermione one later then?) Well, anyway, I love Remus Lupin (Such intriguing character, don't you agree.full of conflicts, gentle and wild at the same time.) and Hermione Granger, (she is just way cool. She's got so much character!) (Well. She is also arguably the only female that actually has fully developed character .) So there we go. Remus and Hermione, they should be good together, they both love books, they are both the "regulator" the gang, they are both loving and caring. So, For all you supporters of Remus/Hermione, (doesn't seem like many, I notice) enjoy this story! As for all you who don't believe in this ship. please read it and give me the chance to show you the love, conflict, passion, and possibility of this pairing!  
  
Chapter 1 The one who cares  
  
"Hey, is your day over?" Hermione pop her head into the second classroom on the right of the main corridor.  
  
"Oh, 'mione, hold on a second, I'll be right there" he smiles at her, obviously in a cheery mood, for it's the end of the day, and the best part is, it's the end of FRIDAY. After a long week of work, the idea of having a peaceful weekend to relax is very, very encouraging.  
  
Hermione smiles and kindly says, "Don't rush yourself, Remus, take your time packing, I'll be sitting right here reading the new book I got on defensive charms."  
  
She sits down at a desk near the window, close to the light, and starts reading in the sunlight.  
  
He quickens his pace a little. Even though she said she doesn't mind, he still perfers not letting her wait for him too long. But as he is gathering up all the quills and parchments on the table, he accidentally knocks over ink bottle, purple ink spills over his desk, and on to some of the paper he didn't pick up in time.  
  
"Shoot." he mumbles, and he casts "dedrenchito" for at least ten times before everything is cleaned.  
  
By the time he cleared out the mess and packed up his stuffs in his patched suitcase, 20 minutes fly past already.  
  
When he turns around to tell Hermione he is ready, he eyes meet the sight of her asleep on the desk, her head rested on page 1002.  
  
Not wanting to disturb her, he silently shifts towards her with light steps, making the less noise possible. The afternoon sun spills softly on her face, and she seems to glow an unearthy golden. But on her sweet face, he sees the unpleasant darkness multiplied under her eyes.  
  
She is working really hard lately, perhaps too hard. To fall asleep so quickly, she must have been really tired out. How could she not be? Always searching, always inquiring, never ceasing to learn, to accomplish. She has an unquenchable thirst for knowledge that even he can't compete with.  
  
But to be able to achieve so well, she pays dear prices. She sacrificed much of her sleep, and her social life that she should have as a blooming teenager, to make things worse, most people don't see her sacrifices. They merely see her as the know-it-all, the weird outcast, the anti-social hermit, and not the truly stoic girl inside. Perhaps too stoic, he thought as he gazes at her, sleeping like she hasn't slept for a thousand long years.  
  
Gently, he stretches out his elegant hands, and touches her untamed hair. So softly, yet so heavily with his worrying heart. She frowns in her sleep, lightly, but it's enough to make him frown too, and he brushes his hand to her slight wrinkled forehead, and touches her tenderly, attempting to smooth her dismal frown.  
  
Then she stirs a little, and he quickly withdraws his hand and slide it up to comb his soft brown her, a little unnaturally. She has switched her frown to a faint, darling smile, but does not open her eyes or make any movement after that. Seeing that she isn't about to wake. He sets his hand down and proceeds to sit in the desk in front and her. He turns his body half way to look at her.  
  
He doesn't know what time it is or how long they have been in the classroom. He doesn't care either. He know that the sun is setting due to the room getting dimmer and the hall light start to magically lit up, but it doesn't matter to him. He could sit there till the moon rises. He could sit there till the next day's sun rises. He could sit there fore centuries. He feels like he is turning into a stone statue, looking at her forever and ever, never wanting to close his eyes or to even blink.  
  
Since when? How long ago? When did he start to feel her immense presence everywhere he goes? Or starts to uncontrollably watch her every move when ever she's near? Perhaps it's after her 17th birthday last summer, when in drunken state she kissed him lightly on his lips. A light feather that lands on his lips, but send a tornados raging in his heart. Or perhaps it's after she came in that one Monday evening, finding him overloaded with papers, saved him from the work-hell. How grateful and touched he is for her devoted help! For she came back the next day and the next day, and the next, and has quite naturally became his personal assistant since then. Or perhaps it all started from the BEGINNING..yes, the very beginning, on the first fateful ride on the Hogwarts Express, in his office after class when she came and discuss extra DADA reading with him, that night, in the shrieking shack..  
  
"Mmm. Remus. what time is it?" A lazy voice disturbs his trend of thoughts; Hermione is now rubbing her eyes and stretching, Man, I shouldn't have fallen asleep on the desk, She thought, it's killing my back.  
  
Remus looks down quickly at his worn watch that he got from James in his 16th birthday, and tells Hermione that it's now 5:04PM.  
  
"Oh Merlin. I slept for two hours. that's a long time."She looks at Remus, "You are here the whole time? Why didn't just you wake me up? I hope I didn't drool in my sleep."She says, laughing and blushing.  
  
Remus chuckled. "No, you didn't drool in your sleep" you sleep like a perfect angel, " and I didn't wake you because I didn't want to disturb what seems like the only sleep you got this week." and because I want to watch you, your exquisite face, and be envelope in your tender light.  
  
"Oh. I know I must look horrible, and I am too tired to even try to conceal the black circles, the NEWTS are getting closer and I just can't afford to lose any time." She says, sounding quite frustrated.  
  
"Then perhaps you should put that 2000 page EXTRA charm reading down?" Remus raises one of his eyebrows and grins.  
  
"Oh. ha...that. well, I can't.. I like this book too much, it gives many insightful points on how to use the most effective charm in all sorts of dangerous situations. even though Voldemort is defeated, thank Merlin, it doesn't mean that there is no more dangerous creatures out there."  
  
Yea, like me. a werewolf. Remus can't help but think of his own potential dangerousness.  
  
"There's one thing that really disturbs me about this book though.," she continues.  
  
Remus intercepts and finishes her comment for her, "that the author is bias against any creature that's none human?"  
  
"Yes! How did you know that I was going to say that?" she looks at him in amusement.  
  
"I don't know, Could it be the fact that I read that book over the summer. for a bit of LIGHT reading, you know."he teasingly says, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Hehe. should have guessed that.you are no less a bookworm than I...so tell me, what do you think about that chapter on the Merepeople? Is the charm he suggests effective?" Remus frowns a little, recalling what he has read in the book, "Effective, yes, but I don't think it quite necessary, Merepeople as a whole are not offensive."  
  
They continue to discuss about this book vigorously all the way to Gryfinndor's common room, in which they find Harry and Ron reading an illustrated Quadditch Guide.  
  
"Harry, Ron, want to go to dinner soon?" Hermione asks. "Oh, Remus and Hermione! Yea sure, just a minute, we are finishing this chapter." Harry relies not taking his eyes off the book at all as He and Ron gasp at the players in the picture doing a "Norwegian Triangle Pass" and score. "It's okay, we can wait." Remus smiles at the boys' fanaticness towards Quadditch..remembering the same kind of passion, long ago, when he was a boy here.  
  
Hermione has sit herself down in a maroon sofa near by, and has begin to reads the book again.Remus shakes his head slightly and walks toward the sofa to sit down next to her.  
  
"''mione, as much I respect your enthusiasm towards reading, I am beginning to think that I should take that book away from you." He smiles as he sinks down besides her. She raises her head and smiles at him, "why? You are not the one who's not getting any sleep." He sighs and playingly rubs her bushy hair, "yea, but I am the one who's worrying about it."  
  
The second he makes that comment, he regrets it. too much emotion did he let out in there.not a wise move, Moony.  
  
Hermione feels an unnamable warmth running through her veins as his caring words pour into her ears, she looks into his fond amber eyes, and only managing a whisper, "Thank you for worrying about me.it's comforting to know that someone cares.""  
  
Their eyes lock for a second, both pairs of eyes longs to express something, yet both unsure of what they are trying to say, probing the fluctuating water surface with their toes, testing the depth and temperature of this dangerous pool. Fortunately, ( or unfortunately, Harry's voice breaks this rather confusing moment for them.  
  
"Hey, we are ready to go munch! Let get moving!"  
  
Remus snaps and Hermione jumps slightly. Then they both absent-mindedly follow Ron and Harry out of the Common Room. On the way to dinning hall, they are both so deep in their own thoughts, pondering on the previous minute, that neither speaks about the book or to the boys at all. 


End file.
